


What the Fuck even is Brigadoon?

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Oops, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: Paul goes to see Hatchetfield High's production of Brigadoon





	What the Fuck even is Brigadoon?

What the fuck was Brigadoon even about? Paul really did not know. But he was on a bus, travelling to Hatchetfield High to go see it.

He tried to ignore Ted Richard’s ungodly screeching from the back row, he was talking about how he kissed Charlotte Smith that day, though they all knew he was lying. 

Paul felt someone plop onto his seat. Looking over he saw his best friend, and his only friend really, Bill slumped over onto his shoulder, panting.

“I had to run all the way here from the cafeteria,” He wheezed, grabbing a wet wipe from his bag to dry his forehead. “Sam and his friends locked me in the bathroom and refused to let me out,”

“Oh those bastards-”

“Paul, language!” 

Paul sighed and looked down at his phone. It was 1:08 pm. They were expected to leave 3 minutes ago.

His hands started to shake but he was quickly handed a graham cracker from Bill. Paul nodded his head at his companion and nibbled on it while the bus started moving.

Once the rounded into the car park, he hopped off the bus fairly quickly since he felt a little sick. Bill gave him a smile, unbeknownst to his stomach ache, and they walked through the double doors which were propped open for their arrival.   
Paul was about to open the theater doors but he felt his stomach lurch.

“Get out of the way, loser,” Ted said, pushing Paul over.

Paul grabbed his mouth and started bolting down the hall. Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom, his mind kept racing as fast as his legs did to find a room.

He saw the restroom sign and quickly bolted into the door and into the stall. He barely heard the girls doing their makeup.

“Hey, this is the girls room!” Some of them screamed.

But Paul was too busy throwing up and trying not to pass out. What a field trip this was.

“Guys shut up, he’s sick,” One of them said. 

Knock, “Hey, are you okay?”

Paul groaned. What a cherry on top of an already shitty day.

He opened up the door to see a girl looked up at him. She was considerably shorter than him and had her hair in a curly bun. She was obviously in the show since she had a mic and makeup plastered on her face.

“Are you okay?” She repeated. 

Paul didn’t even answer, he just walked out. But the girl seemed to have her sights set on him because he heard her call after him.  
“Hey, dude, are you cool?”

Paul turned around and sighed. “Yeah, I just wasn’t feeling too good,”

“Obviously,” She quipped before sitting against the wall, motioning Paul to do the same. “I have never seen you here before. You go to Sycamore?”

“Yeah,”

“I’m Emma,” She held out her hand.

Emma, he thought. A very nice name for a nice girl.

“Paul,” He answered back. He felt his breathing waver when he looked at her, but that was normal. Right?

“Well, I gotta get back before my director eats me alive,” Emma stood up. “See ya!”

Paul watched as she ran down the hall. He barely made it into the theater and sat down next to Bill.

He fucking hated that musical, he still barely knew what it was about. But he didn’t hate Emma.

She was breathtaking up there as whatever her characters name was. All he could watch was her, and when she went off stage, he eagerly waited for her to come back.

They never saw each other again, not till years later when Paul decides to try a local coffee shop down the road.


End file.
